


No rest for the Wicked

by ca_revolution



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Bigotry & Prejudice, Child Stiles, Everyone is younger, F/M, Family Secrets, Gen, Hunters Being Assholes, M/M, Magic-Users, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Second Chances, Steter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_revolution/pseuds/ca_revolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>There weren't many times in Peter's life when he was genuinely confused. Even less when he felt so conflicted and uneasy with his wolf. He was pretty sure that what kept him so calm, was the fact that Stiles, the last one hit by her spell, seemed to be completely unharmed. Not even unconscious, but simply asleep.</em>
</p>
<p> <br/><em>"Oh, little boy, you really think I'm here for your precious True Alpha status?" The Witch laughed, clearly amused at Scott's  unsurprisingly unsuccessful show of leadership. Why, once upon a time Peter seemed to think that it's a good idea to bite that boy, he'll never know.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>~Or, what would happen if a mysterious Witch decided that it's about time to fix some things in the past and gave both the Wicked and Unfortunate ones a chance to survive this time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No rest for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RougueShadowWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/gifts).



> Hi guys!
> 
> Before I start, there is a tag above saying 'Steter', and this story is, indeed, Steter-centric. Sadly, only as long as you like the idea of purely platonic, father-son bonding between Peter and Stiles.
> 
> Now, if you've ever been watching Teen Wolf, you know as well as I do that the writers have rather serious Maths problems, mainly with the time-scale and characters' age. Thus, just to be clear, ignore the canonical plot (excluding the characters, of course!), as other than the second part of its prologue (the end of season 3); this story is mostly set in the late 1990s and early 2000s, for now. Hence, years before all the bad happened. Or, so it seems.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy yourselves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** Mention of violence and non-canon character's death. Also bigotry and prejudice, as well as a brief mention of implied/attempted child murder.

**" _There are three classes of people:_**

_**those who see,** _

_**those who see when they are shown,** _

**_those who do not see._ "**

Leonardo da Vinci

* * *

The Witch was not someone one would call breakable, in any sense of the word. Then again, in a world, where people like her were considered as freaks at best by many, she had to be tough in order to survive. As if others could not understand that stigmatization of an entire group of certain individuals for crimes committed by a few, was not only inequitable but simply pointless. Better yet, despite general hatred towards her kind, they never had any issues with using magic users as weapons. She tried to be indifferent, for so long had shown no remorse for all the actions she witnessed and helped to commit. Yet, no matter how broken she was, how far beyond redemption, she wasn't heartless. At least...Not when it came to _them_ ; those two young souls, even with all their wisdom and power, paying for mistakes that were not their own.

She was fortunate to keep them safe for almost four years; hidden in her own little haven, far away from their pasts, packs and families. Away from unwanted legacies and hunters that hated their kinds with passion. Looking back, they should have known better than to let their guards down but once the baby was born - tiny but healthy, so precious and unique against all odds - it was impossible not to try live normally. Giving It names unpronounceable for most, warding It to the best of their abilities... Maybe some things were simply inevitable, no matter how hard one tried to prevent them. After all, someone once truthfully said that one cannot keep running forever, as their past will always win the chase. It was no different this time. Just thinking of a practically lifeless tiny body, barely big enough to be a toddler's, made the Witch shiver violently. Many believed that there was not a greater danger than a mother protecting her young ones. It was hard not to agree, as in the end, that's exactly what happened.

Perhaps, it was always meant to be this way; leaving an innocent child more or less motherless, with a father who could not even remember Its existence. Oh, how the Witch wished this would be just another story about young and inexperienced love, too many unexpected responsibilities and too much liquor in veins. She had seen that before, too many times to count. But this was different and knowing what she knew about the coming future, she finally had enough.

Time was a truly cruel master but she wouldn't change her mind.

She knew what had to be done.

* * *

There weren't many times in Peter's life when he was genuinely confused. Even less when he felt so conflicted and uneasy with his wolf. But how could he simply accept that unlike his human mind, the animal within seemed to be somehow fond of the Witch standing in front of the so called 'pack' of Beacon Hills? Especially, since the said Witch attacked the only person he gave a damn about. He was pretty sure that what kept him so calm, was the fact that Stiles, the last one hit by her spell, seemed to be completely unharmed. Not even unconscious, but simply asleep.

"Oh, little boy, you really think I'm here for your precious True Alpha status?" The Witch laughed, clearly amused at Scott's  unsurprisingly unsuccessful show of leadership. Why, once upon a time Peter seemed to think that it's a good idea to bite that boy, he'll never know.

"Then what are you here for?" Derek snapped, moving closer to Scott, as the true bodyguard he believed himself to be. Peter almost wished his nephew would be more like his mother.

"Something I've been looking for a very long time."

She obviously decided to ignore them both from now on and looked at Peter. He wanted to move back, even run away as after everything he had been through, he finally learned some self-preservation. But just like the rest of them, he couldn't move. Was forced to stand motionless in the middle of the forest, completely at Her mercy.

"Something far less common than your, oh!, so honourable power." She continued, quite sarcastically. Under any other circumstances Peter would have liked her as much as his wolf. Finally, someone seemed to share his opinion on a certain teenage Alpha. But now? He really hated how she kept moving closer and closer to him. Oh well, he probably managed to get on her nerves at some point in his life.

"Something that could give everyone another chance to run. Isn't that right, Peter?"

"Do I look like Uncle Google to you?" He snapped, unable to stop himself. No matter how beautiful she was, with reddish hair, dark chocolate brown eyes and skin tenderly kissed by sun, she was a threat, even if his wolf didn't agree.

"I always liked your snark. Though it's not as charming as you still seem to believe." She clearly knew Peter and, through his wolf, he was certain that at some point in his life he used to know her too. Better than he would be keen to admit.

Unchangeably amused by his response, she hadn't noticed that Stiles was awake and moving faster than ever. Before anyone could do or say anything, he stabbed her in the heart from behind. It was terrifying how much he reminded Peter of the Nogitsune at this very moment. He always knew there was something dark in this precious boy, something broken and twisted. Something Peter was equally weary and fascinated by. Something a part of him desperately wanted to heal, piece by piece.

He was just partly aware of the Witch's body falling to the ground, of Lydia's loud scream and Scott's shocked and panicked voice. All he could do, was to speechlessly look into Stiles' rich honey brown eyes, not even trying to stop him when he raised the bloody, unfamiliar blade.

"I did what had to be done." The boy said, and everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> My dear **RougueShadowWolf** ; I know you had to wait a really long time for this story but I hope you liked it at least a little bit ;) If not, I guess I'll just write something else for you! xx
> 
> If any of you have questions, don't be shy, please :]
> 
> Oh, before I forget; supernatural world and magic are known just around certain circles. To most ordinary people, all the stories about non entirely human creatures or superhuman abilities are simply that - stories full of fiction. There is, however a real issue of bigotry and prejudice within the world of magic, were-humans and people with extra powers. Yeah... Funny thing, human nature.
> 
> And let me know what you think, please xx


End file.
